1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety peeler and more particularly pertains to providing an instrument with a unique combination of features to safely allow peeling and cutting of a piece of fruit to be eaten with one end of the instrument and further allowing a piece of fruit to be peeled and cored safely when using an opposite end of the instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fruit peelers and corers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fruit peelers and corers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of peeling and/or coring of fruit are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,700 to Coulon and Amour discloses an apparatus for cutting out and extracting the pulp of a fruit or vegetable without ruining its peel or rind. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,073 to Ewald discloses an apple corer with a core remover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,047 to Balzano discloses a tool for peeling and coring pineapples and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,977 to Matin, Pelton and Trepus discloses a safety core cutting knife. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,836 to Aulbers, Been, d'Hond and Knoppers discloses a tool for separating a core, a rind and flesh of a fruit, in particular a pineapple.
In this respect, the safety peeler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an instrument with a unique combination of features to safely allow peeling and cutting of a piece of fruit to be eaten with one end of the instrument and further allowing a piece of fruit to be peeled and cored safely when using an opposite end of the instrument.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved safety peeler which can be used for providing an instrument with a unique combination of features to safely allow peeling and cutting of a piece of fruit to be eaten with one end of the instrument and further allowing a piece of fruit to be peeled and cored safely when using an opposite end of the instrument. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.